Surprise !
by JeniSasu
Summary: Parce qu'Eijiro apprécie vraiment Katsuki, il décide de lui faire une petite surprise. Joliment emballer dans un paquet cadeau. One shot


Cc

Alors, le dernier One shot que j'avais en tête ;)

Il est court, c'est juste une idée, une scène que je voulais vraiment écrire.

Alors bon, **Jiramo** (si tu passes par la) ton commentaire sur joyeux anniversaire m'a un peu fais rire XD

tout simplement parce que comme tu l'as dit, je n'ais jamais écris du point de vue de Katchan, et je comptais un peu expérimenter la chose avec ce petit OS XD. Mais voila tu m'as devancer ;). Ecrire sous le point de vu de katchan est un peu compliquer (pour moi) car c'est un perso que j'adore trop. Veux pas le faire OOC Y_Y. Et comment bien faire passer ses pensées..ses actes tout ça et être crédible XD. Du coup..ce one shot est un test pour moi.

Alors c'est pas vraiment un PDV de Katchan (comme je le fais pour Deku) mais plus un PDVE (point de vue externe mais avec Katsuki)...je sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer, j'utilise cette façon d'écrire que sur le fandom de Haikyuu alors je l'essaie ici.

Avec Katchan, j'espère qu'il sera pas OOC...

Rating K..K+...léger donc :)

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il n'en avait rien à faire.

Katsuki se gratte les cheveux contrarié en suivant Eijiro.

Il se serait bien tiré mais il craignait que l'autre ne l'embête encore plus après ça.

Alors autant s'en débarrasser dès maintenant.

Même s'il ne savait pas ou est-ce qu'il l'emmenait.

Une surprise, lui avait il dit.

Et il lui avait dit qu'il n'en avait rien à battre.

Mais Eijiro avait insisté.

Esquiver ses coups de poings.

Résister aux souffles de ses explosions.

En outre, Eijiro ne l'a pas lâché.

Il grogne de frustration en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches.

Une surprise pour quoi au juste ?

Eijiro n'a pas voulus répondre et Katsuki avait du cédé bien malgré lui.

Katsuki reporte son attention sur son ami, lui jetant un regard en coin.

L'observant parler.

Pour dire quoi ?

Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Tout simplement parce qu'il ne l'écoutait pas.

Un entrainement quotidien et la voix d'Eijiro ne devint qu'un bruit de fond.

Idéal, quand on sait qu'il est un véritable moulin à parole.

Et qu'il parlait généralement pour ne rien dire.

Eijiro qui s'est accroché à lui depuis qu'ils se connaissent malgré ses menaces.

Eijiro qui est devenu, bien malgré lui, son meilleur ami.

Même si bien sur, Katsuki ne l'avouerait jamais, même pas sous la torture.

Mais c'était ainsi.

Et il le savait tout comme Eijiro.

À force de persévérance, Eijiro en ait arrivé à marcher côte à côte avec lui.

Une place que seule une personne avait occupée.

À cette pensée Katsuki contracte la mâchoire et reporte son attention droit devant lui.

Il n'avait pas envie d'y penser.

Il n'avait pas envie de penser à Deku.

Ça l'énervait.

Et quand Katsuki est en colère, il ne se maitrisait pas.

Et bien malgré lui, Deku a toujours été une source de conflit pour lui.

Une équation qu'il n'arrivait pas à résoudre.

Deku avec ses yeux trop grands pour son visage.

Deku et son alter qui sort de nulle part.

Deku et son cul.

Katchan fronce les sourcils en se mordant la lèvre.

Il en aurait fait son quatre heure si Deku n'étais pas aussi énervant.

Enervant pour quoi ?

…énervant tout simplement.

Parce que Katsuki ne peut pas s'empêcher de le cogner.

C'est un reflexe, une envie incontrôlé.

Le toucher.

Tout simplement.

Si Deku en viens à en souffrir eh bien…ce sont les risques du métier.

Ce sera son châtiment pour autant le tourmenter.

Même dans ses rêves.

Rêves ou Deku murmurais son surnom d'une voix…

Son surnom. Celui que Deku lui a donné.

Rien qu'à lui.

Katchan.

Katsuki soupir et lève la tête au ciel, profitant des rayons du soleil.

Bien que cela fasse un moment qu'il ait découvert qu'il se ferait bien Deku, cela n'a rien changé dans leurs relations.

Deku était son rivale.

Et on ne couchait pas avec son rival.

On ne l'embrassait pas.

On ne l'enlaçait pas.

On ne le prenait pas contre une table.

On ne l'aimait pas, tout simplement.

Et dieu seul savait qu'il en avait envie.

Katsuki se mord la lèvre et grogne.

Eijiro lui tape l'épaule lui faisait comprendre qu'ils étaient arrivé.

Katsuki jette un coup d'œil à la bâtisse.

Ils étaient arrivés chez Eijiro.

C'est toujours aussi ennuyer qu'il franchit le pas de la porte et le suivit jusqu'au salon.

Il hausse un sourcil en découvrant l'énorme paquet cadeau blanc au ruban bleu posé au centre de la pièce.

_Surprise !, s'écrie Eijiro

Katsuki soupir.

Et se détourne pour aller voir ailleurs s'il y est…

Mais Eijiro l'en empêche en se plaçant face à lui avec un large sourire.

_T'y est presque !, lance t-il

Katsuki peste alors qu'Eijiro le force à se retourner et le rapproche du paquet.

_Et c'est _pourquoi_ au juste ?, lance t-il

_Eh bien, commence Eijiro gêné, c'est pour te remercier d'être mon ami…Et un super pote ! Lance t-il le pouce en l'air

Et bien malgré lui, le cœur de Katsuki se réchauffa.

Mais son visage resta impassible alors qu'il reporte son attention sur le cadeau.

_Je t'ai cassé la gueule plusieurs fois, lance Katsuki

_Je sais.

_Je t'ai brulé les cheveux.

_Je sais.

_je t'ai enfermé dans la salle de classe.

_Je…sais.

_J'ai-

_Bon ok tu vas l'ouvrir merde ?, lance Eijiro une veine sur le front

Katsuki lui lance un bref regard amusé.

Puis il saisit le couvercle du paquet et le soulève.

Avant de la refermer aussitôt.

Il cligne des yeux.

Puis fronce les sourcils.

Ouvre à nouveau le paquet, en douceur cette fois ci.

Et la referme tout aussi violemment.

Il jette un regard à Eijiro qui lui offre un sourire innocent.

Le cœur de Katsuki battait rapidement dans sa poitrine.

Sa seconde main dans sa poche se contracte alors que l'autre retire à nouveau le couvercle.

Et le regard de Katsuki plonge dans celui d'Izuku.

Izuku qui l'observe, assis et se tenant les jambes, les pommettes rouges, un bâillon sur la bouche, les pieds et mains attachés.

Izuku qui cligne des yeux en l'observant.

Izuku qui...était absolument adorable dans le paquet.

Katsuki prend une faible inspiration.

_Comment t'a sus ?, lui demande t-il

Eijiro lui offre à nouveau son pouce levé.

_Parce que je suis le meilleur…et que je te connais.

Katsuki cligne des yeux et observe à nouveau Deku dans son paquet.

Deku qui rougit doucement sous son regard.

Deku qui semblait s'être fait kidnapper au vus des liens qu'il avait.

Deku qui entrouvre les lèvres pour parler mais qui lui est impossible à cause du bâillon.

Katchan passe une main distraite sous son t-shirt dévoilant ainsi un début de ses tablettes à Deku.

Deku dont le visage s'enflamme.

Deku qui gesticule en tentant de sortir du paquet.

Deku qui sursaute quand Katsuki passe les mains dans le paquet pour l'en sortir et le jette sur son épaule.

Izuku cligne des yeux, choqué et jette un regard perdu à Eijiro.

Qui lui offre un large sourire.

Et un pouce lever.

Deku secoue la tête de droite à gauche, le visage flamboyant.

Katsuki maintient fermement Deku contre son épaule.

Observe son meilleur ami un instant.

Et lève son pouce.

Eijiro rit et répondis d'un sourire en croisant les mains derrière son cou.

Katsuki resserre sa prise sur son fardeau alors qu'il montait les marches.

Sa main inoccupée défit impatiemment sa ceinture.

Son regard changea alors qu'il pénétrait dans la chambre d'Eijiro.

Il retira se ceinture d'un geste du bras et laisse tomber son fardeau sur le lit.

Retirant ainsi le bâillon de la bouche de Deku.

Deku qui écarquille les yeux alors que Katsuki retirais son t-shirt tout en le ne quittant pas du regard.

Deku rougis alors que Katchan se penchait lentement vers lui.

Il ouvrit la bouche.

La referme.

Et lorsque les lèvres de Katsuki frôlèrent les siennes.

_Surprise…laisse t-il échapper contre ses lèvres

Et Katsuki sourit.

Enfin...Katchan sourit.

* * *

Voila, pas long, juste une petite histoire XD

Merci d'être passer par la ;)

JeniSasu


End file.
